


Anyone Want Ice Cream?

by Nicolle_Midnight



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolle_Midnight/pseuds/Nicolle_Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a very special couple to embarrass a teenage boy...</p><p>I want to thank Predec2 for her beautiful translation and for all her help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyone Want Ice Cream?

**Author's Note:**

> Just another typical summer afternoon at Britin…

Through his designer aviator sunglasses, Brian peered over at the young girl – young woman, actually – currently dipping her toes into the warm water as she sat at the pool's edge and shook his head in resignation. He always knew that Gus would wind up being straight, especially after being under the influence of Mel, the bulldog, for so many years. He had to admit, though, as he looked over at the teenager who had captured his son's interest, it could have done worse. Everything had turned out as well as you could expect for a son who wound up being straight as an arrow. Melissa was beautiful, very intelligent, and had the same sort of goofy smile that Justin often bestowed upon him when he was looking at him through love-struck eyes; only this girl was reserving that smile for his son.

 

Brian shivered when he recalled the day three months ago when Lindsay had announced that their son was dating a sixteen-year-old and needed 'a man-to-man man' talk with his father about relationships. How ironic was that? he couldn't help thinking. What the hell did HE know about hetero relationships, especially? He barely knew anything about relationships with men. He wasn’t afraid to admit that his own six-year-old marriage with Justin could only be considered successful thanks to the great efforts that Justin put into building the foundation for it, brick-by-difficult-brick, and for weathering the storms that occasionally crossed their bow. If it had been anyone else besides Justin, he doubted that it could have survived. But he was so fortunate that it had, because he loved Justin more and more every day.

He hadn't become so successful in advertising by not taking advantage of every weapon at his disposal, so he did the only logical thing he could do: He sought out his own little 'treasure trove' of knowledge to help him with his talk, and had leaned on Justin to provide him with the tools he would need for his momentous discussion with his hormone-driven, teenage son. 

Justin…Just the thought of his husband – and what he was so earnestly missing at the moment – was enough to make his body stand up and take notice. He grimaced as he reached for a beach towel next to him on the chair to cover his swim trunks and hide his erection from the impressionable female sitting nearby. It had been two weeks now since Justin had left for Milan to be present for an international exhibition of his latest works. Since Gus's visit at Britin for the summer had already been pre-arranged, it had been impossible for Brian to join him this time. Besides, Kinnetik was currently involved with a multi-million dollar campaign for a new client, and he couldn't possibly leave it to his underlings to effectively promote it. He wrinkled up his nose at the thought; only a man with his advertising genius could possible make feminine hygiene products look attractive. 

So for now, he was left with the less-than-perfect choice of 'being' with Justin through the webcam. He had found, though, that as much as he looked forward to speaking – and seeing Justin – on a nightly basis, after the first couple of days it was not nearly as rewarding as him being here in person. And now that they had mutually chosen to be monogamous, the only physical method that Brian could use to relieve his yearning for his husband's return was with his hand and his imagination. 

He sighed. Meet Brian Kinney: married, passionate, monogamous…and yes, damn it…happy. He smiled in spite of himself. He supposed that not even Emmett, in his wildest, romantic, sappy, dreams, would have ever imagined him like this. Even he could not believe it at times. But he had finally realized after a while that all those other impersonal, one-time-only fucks were just that – fleeting, meaningless, and mediocre. Why bother when he had the best possible man he could have already at his side? At the very least, he had always been a smart man – and very practical. 

"Dad? Dad!" 

His thoughts were interrupted by his son calling him from the pool's edge.

He lifted an eyebrow toward him. "Yeah, Sonny Boy?" 

"Dad…" Gus whined as Brian grinned. His son hated him calling him that, at least in front of his girlfriend, but he couldn't help it anyway. 

"Dad, Melissa and I are going up to my room to watch a movie, okay?" 

"Watch a movie? Uh, huh," Brian replied skeptically. "Need to know where the camcorder is?" he could help teasing them as Melissa blushed in reaction. The young woman still couldn't quite get used to such frankness and openness from her boyfriend's still-handsome father. It was a little embarrassing at times to think he was so direct and straightforward when it came to sex.

But despite him being so different than other parents – or perhaps, because of it – she liked him. After all, who in the world could resist someone as charming as Brian Kinney? She had been amazed not too long ago when an older but more sophisticated version of his boyfriend had shown up at her door in Toronto with Gus to persuade his parents to allow her to come and stay with him and Gus at his home here in West Virginia. Her strait-laced and conservative parents, who normally would have never allowed such an unexpected request, had quickly been won over by Gus's dad and, to her shock but also her delight, had given her the okay to go. She grinned. She decided that while she was here, she was going to take advantage of it and get Gus and Mr. Kinney – or 'No, please call me Brian, I'm NOT an old man' Mr. Kinney – to teach her how to be just as persuasive for her own benefit.

"Aaargh!" Gus groaned in embarrassment as he briefly covered his eyes with his hands. "It's just a movie, Dad! Cut it out!"

Brian rolled his lips under. "Sorry; can't help it," he explained as Gus shook his head in exasperation. "It's in my genes – or jeans." He shrugged. "Better get used to it…Sonny Boy." 

Gus rolled his eyes as Melissa giggled. "How long is Justin going to be gone again?" 

"Hard to tell. He wasn't sure when he would get back. It could be another week – or several more weeks." Unfortunately for him; in his opinion, one more DAY was way too long for them to be apart.

"That's what I was afraid you were going to say," Gus replied as he shook his head. It was going to be a long summer without Justin's more reasonable influence. "Maybe I could Skype with him every day to keep you in line…"

"Oh, don't me such a drama princess, Gus; you're young and resilient. You can handle being with your old man for the summer." He winced slightly at the 'old' part. 

Gus hefted himself out of the pool next to Melissa as she handed him his beach towel to dry off. "I'm not so sure of that," he replied. Tossing the damp towel down onto the cement, he reached for his girlfriend's hand as they walked over to the back door.

"Gus?" his father called out as he swung the sliding, glass door open to enter.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Play nice and be careful, okay?"

"Daaaaaad……"

Brian couldn't hold back his laughter as Gus turned beet red and they disappeared inside. He still found it astonishing that his own son could get so easily embarrassed and downright puritanical over the subject of sex. Of course, he had two lesbians as role models, and then there was Mel's added, butch influence. No wonder. 

Making sure the two were nowhere in sight, he turned his thoughts back to his beautiful husband, and how far away he was at the moment. "Just when ARE you coming home, Sunshine?" he murmured softly, closing his eyes as he imagined his husband's gentle, passionate touch. He could almost smell him and feel his mouth on his lips as they kissed. He loves how Justin's lips always travel down the firm skin of his neck, alternating kisses and nips with his teeth and his lips as his tongue tastes him before his body slowly travels down his chest and belly until his mouth firmly latches onto his cock to tease and suckle it. He has the most talented, flexible throat, just perfect for taking him in all the way after his tongue has given his shaft the most perfect tongue-washing from tip to base. Justin has to have the most magical mouth on all the earth… 

He groans at the thought as his hands grip the waistband of his swim shorts and pulls them down to grip his extremely hard cock. He rubs some of his pre-come between his fingers to make them slippery before he begins to slide his right hand up and down his throbbing organ in a faster and faster tempo. He moans louder now, low and deep, as he imagines feeling Justin on top of him, stroking him to climax as he thinks of him riding his cock, his body arching up and down for deeper penetration. 

"Justin…" he groans as he explodes in exquisite pleasure and his hot seed gushes out all over his hand and his tanned, bare chest and belly. 

"Good thing you were thinking of ME," a familiar, smooth, baritone voice whispered just then from nearby. It takes Brian a few seconds to come out of his lust-induced, post-coital fog to realize he wasn't imagining Justin's voice as his eyes open and he gazes over at the focus of his desire. 

His heart flutters and he smiles as he drinks in the sight of his beautiful husband standing there in front of him, sporting his own impressive woody. "Who else?" he replies, tongue in cheek. "Just how long have you been standing there, Sunshine?" 

Justin smirks with a radiant smile of his own as he quips, "Long enough to see that you were having fun without me." 

Brian shakes his head. "Not as much fun as I could be having," Brian tells him huskily. "Come here." 

Justin glances around as Brian assures him, "Sonny Boy and his lady love are upstairs in his bedroom…watching a movie." He gives him a look that says, Yeah….right, as Justin walks over and straddles his thighs on the chaise lounge.

"I was hoping you would say that," he whispers as he reaches to grasp Brian's sticky hand in his and bring it up to his mouth to lick and suck the come off each finger until they're clean. Brian's eyes darken in arousal as he watches the sensual sight, and he feels his cock beginning to harden again as his husband leans in to share a taste with him on his tongue while they kiss deeply. Pulling back, Justin smiles at him as his hot, wet tongue begins to lick a path down his chest for an additional taste before he grasps the sides of Brian's waist and takes him fully into his mouth. Brian grunts his approval as he fists Justin's golden, silky hair in his hands while his husband's head bobs up and down on his shaft and he lifts his hips up and down to fuck his mouth.

Wanting to feel his husband's warm, smooth skin on his fingers, Brian manages to slide his hands underneath, lightly skimming over his chest and marveling at how the muscles ripple under his touch. Deciding he didn't want to come until his cock was firmly buried in Justin's ass, he grips Justin's head to gently pull Justin's mouth off his cock, hearing his husband groan in disappointment like a man in the dessert deprived of water. 

Justin's eyes darken with arousal as he licks his lips, the lower lope drooping downward into a pout. Brian can't help fixating on his husband's full, lush mouth and the tip of his pink tongue as he assures him with a smile, "Don't worry, Sunshine, I've got plans for your ass." He roughly pulls Justin's mouth to his to share his taste on their tongues. As they kiss, Brian can feel Justin's hands at his belly, frantically trying to unbutton his jeans so he could feel skin on skin. To Brian, it couldn’t happen fast enough. Before Justin can even pull them down, however, Brian reaches to grab the cheeks of his ass to grip them firmly through the denim. "Lube…" he breathes out desperately as his eyes search for something to use. 

Now it's his turn to gape, mouth open, however, as Justin suddenly exclaims breathlessly, "Brian, wait!" and pulls away from him with his jeans partially unbuttoned to push himself off his husband's body and stand up. 

Brian watches in disbelief as Justin walks over to retrieve a small, brown, paper bag from the small table nearby and bring it back over to where he's reclining. "You've decided to eat now?" he asks, stunned. "You must be joking! I want to eat first!" he protests in disappointment bordering on irritation. They haven't been together for over two weeks, and Justin has to satisfy his appetite first? What about HIS appetite? 

"Poor baby," Justin coos as Brian glares at him over the condescending tone. Justin's face breaks out into a 1,000-watt smile, however, as he reaches in to retrieve his 'meal:' a pint of his and Brian's favorite vanilla ice cream. 

Brian grins in understanding and can't help smiling back at him as Justin explains, "I thought this might come in handy." His voice lowered to a sultry whisper as he told him, "I've missed our ice cream kisses – along with some other things." Justin takes a moment to shrug out of his jeans, briefs, shoes and socks, savoring the feel of the sun's warmth on his bare body, before he straddles Brian's thighs again as Brian smirks back at him and licks his lips in anticipation. This is worth ANY amount on the stair master, he decides. Justin-flavored ice cream is undoubtedly his favorite dessert.

Opening up the lid, Justin drops it down onto the ground as he uses his fingers to dip into the partially-melted concoction and snag a healthy teaspoonful. Brian's eyes follow his every move as Justin holds out the sticky, gooey dessert toward his husband with a gleam in his eyes. Brian reaches up to grip Justin's wrist to steady his hand as he opens his mouth and Justin pushes his cold, wet fingers inside. 

The contrast of the cold ice cream with the hotness of Brian's tongue swirling around his fingers makes Justin moan in response as Brian digs his own fingers into the container and offers them, sticky and dripping, to Justin, who willingly opens his own mouth to take them in. The whole thing is so simple and yet so arousing that neither can wait to take their lovemaking to the next level.

Justin never takes his eyes off Brian as he reaches back in to snag another supply of the ice cream. Brian parts his lips in anticipation, but gasps as Justin begins to smear the dessert instead all over his chest in a slow, sensual pattern, circling his nipples until they are wet, hard, and pebbly. Brian continues to suck on Justin's other fingers, getting them thoroughly saliva-coated, as Justin leans down to begin licking up the ice cream from Brian's chest, his tongue flat against the toned, smooth skin. 

"Fuck," Brian gasps as he arches up from the recliner, his cock heavy and hard. "Shit, enough, Justin!" he demands as he grasps his beautiful husband by his arms and pulls him up against his body, making sure his arousal is clearly evident as he swirls his tongue around the ticklish part of Justin's lower earlobe, hearing him mew in appreciation as he tells him, "No more dessert for you, Sunshine. I want to taste you now." 

Justin's eyes are shining, his love for him so evident, as he nods in agreement. He flings the now-forgotten ice cream container down onto the ground as he reaches over to snag the last, remaining item from the bag: a small tube of lubricant. 

Brian nods in approval as he squeezes a generous amount in his hand before inserting a finger and then another one inside Justin's body, feeling the pulsating heat surrounding him as he scissors them and crooks them upward. 

Justin writhes as Brian's fingers touch and massage his prostate, driving him crazy with need. No longer able to control himself, he lifts up as Brian's fingers slip out and, positioning himself on top of his husband, he slams down fully impaled on Brian's cock as he lets go with a guttural, primitive cry of part pain, part pleasure. Brian's arms hug Justin's slender body as he begins to rock back and forth with him, increasing the angle as Brian lets forth with a deep moan.

 

Knowing their time apart would make it hard for him to hold back much longer, Brian reaches one hand around to begin stroking Justin's cock with skillful, deliberate strokes as Justin increases his pace. The sweat from his husband's forehead tickles his chest as he continues to be expertly ridden back and forth, up and down, until at last his body tenses and he erupts with a loud cry of Justin's name, spewing his seed inside as Justin soon follows afterward, coming all over their joined bodies.

Panting heavily from the exertion, Justin collapses onto Brian's sweaty body as both men try to recover from their earthshattering climaxes. Justin jerks in Brian's arms seconds later, however, as they hear a familiar voice nearby.

"Oh, my God!" Gus cries out in extreme embarrassment as he stands by the open back door with Melissa, whose face instantly turns crimson red. "Daaaad! Can you not get a room?! Sheesh!"

Justin's face is almost as deep red as Gus's girlfriend's as he realizes she has a perfect view of his ass from where she stands; he buries his face in Brian's shoulder as his husband simply chuckles, thoroughly enjoying himself. 

Smirking openly over at the two teenagers, he asks, "So…who wants some ice cream?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments would be appreciated.
> 
> English is not my first language, so please excuse any mistakes.


End file.
